


You're Perfect To Me.

by LouisFeels



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Fluff, M/M, booo, popular!niall, punk!liam, unfortunately no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisFeels/pseuds/LouisFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is a punk. Niall is popular.</p><p>Liam is bullied. Niall has no clue.</p><p>They love each other, they just don't realise.</p><p>Oh, and they're best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Perfect To Me.

**Author's Note:**

> based off a prompt on tumblr.
> 
> Its crap, I've never wrote Niam before. This has been rushed and I'm sorry for any mistakes.  
> Leave prompts on my tumblr; boobievibes-louistomlinson.tumblr.com (mainly larry prompts)
> 
>  
> 
> IM SORRY ITS CRAP.

Niall and Liam had been best friends since nursery. They’d been inseparable, even when Liam began to dress different and listen to different music then Niall, the boys loved each other. When they started high school, Niall became instantly popular, he was the Irish kid with bleached hair and baggy pants, the type of guy 11 year old girls’ fancied and 11 year old boys wanted to be like. But, Liam was an outcast; what with his black eyes, black cloths and stretched ears.

Liam was bullied, but only when Niall wasn’t there. No one would dare lay a finger on the Irish lad’s best friend in front of him. Liam never told Niall what went on when he wasn’t there. He didn’t want there to be a possibility that Niall didn’t believe him, and that they’d argue. Nope, he loved Niall too much so he kept quiet.

Much to Liam hate, Niall found out.

They were in year 11 now and it was dinner time and Liam was just on his way to the canteen to meet Niall for lunch (they’d had PE but Liam had never been a fan of football, so he decided to ditch and stay in the toilets for the hour). He was walking out of cubical when a group of 5 guys, the main bullies, came up to Liam and started screaming words at him, queer, emo, bitch, faggot, ect.

Then someone threw a punch, then another, and another until Liam fell on the floor, they kicked him, in his stomach, back, knee, they pulled his hair, spat at him. It was all too much for Liam, he broke down into tears. They continually hit him, called him names, screamed at him, so no one heard the bathroom door swing open and reveal a shocked and pained Irish lad standing at the door, mouth hanging open.

Niall was furious, how dares to lay a finger on Liam? Who gave them permission?

“What the fuck is going on?!” Niall screamed.

They all stood still, all recognising the accent anywhere. But, instead of facing Niall, they all legged it, pushing past Niall without an explanation. As soon as the left Niall turned to face Liam, who was still on the floor curled into a ball, sobbing. Niall ran over, crouched down and swooped Liam into his arms.

“Baby, baby, shh. Its okay, I’m here now okay. You’re okay, shh” Niall cooed, rocking back and forth will Liam cried into his chest. He didn't want to ask questions yet.

“I’m sorry, so s-sorry,” Liam hiccupped.

“Sorry for what bub?”

“Sorry for b-being this nasty, g-gay, freak.” Niall eyes opened wide, he felt guilty.

“Hey. Don’t you dare say anything like that, yeah? You’re beautiful, funny, and sweet and I love you. It doesn’t matter what they think. And what’s it got to do with them if you’re gay? It’s nothing to be ashamed about babe, I love you okay, please stop crying. I love you so much” Niall whispered the last part into Liam’s ear.

He wiped away the black ring that formed around Liam’s eyes as he slowed his crying down. Niall patted Liam’s hair and rocked him forwards and backwards until his breathing was at a steady pace. When he’d finally stopped crying Niall pulled Liam further up his lap, making Liam straddle his hips and kissed his forehead. He trailed kissed down Liam’s face, on this cheek to his nose, the corner of his mouth until he reached his lips. Niall looked into Liam’s eyes, which were already locked onto his, and back down to his lips, as if asking for permission. Liam nodded slowly as Niall moved forward and brushed his lips over Liam’s.

Liam pushed his head forward to deepen the kiss, lacing his hand in Niall’s hair and tugging lightly on it. Niall kept his hands on Liam’s hips, rubbing circles onto the exposed skin. Liam let out a gasp and Niall swiped his tongue on his bottom lip, but opened it none the less. They stayed like this for a while, tongue’s tangled, teeth clashing, it was a perfect first kiss. Due to needing to breath, Liam pulled away, his eyes puffy and red, and bruised lips.

Niall smiled up at Liam and said, “I’ll take you home yeah? And we’ll cuddle up and watch movies all day.”

Liam let out a nod, closing his eyes and resting his head in Niall’s shoulder in bliss. Liam’s stomach and back was starting to cause him some pain and his face started to sting but he didn’t care, he just kissed Niall. Niall Horan, his best friend. And it was perfect.

 

 

Later on, Liam and Niall were in bed, legs tangled together, hand in hand, kissing. Their movie long forgotten. They were like that for a moment when Niall pulled away.

“Are you okay now?” he asked, whispered.

“Yes, thanks to you,” Liam blushed looking down.

Niall hooked his finger Liam’s chin, tilting his head up, “remember what I said before? Well I was telling the truth, you are beautiful and I do love you Liam, always have always will.”

“I love you too, Niall.” Liam said while staring into his eyes.

“Liam James Payne,” Niall started with a cheesy grin on his face, “will you be my boyfriend?”

Liam’s face burst into a wide grin, “of course I will Niall James Horan.”

To Liam’s surprise Niall jumped towards him, pressing his lips upon Liam’s. It was perfect and sweet and passionate.

“You’re so cheesy y’know that?” Liam mumbled into Niall’s mouth. Niall giggled in reply.


End file.
